


Ladia Visikia

by lordofnothing1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofnothing1/pseuds/lordofnothing1
Summary: This is somewhere for bits and pieces of ideas for a large story are going. It's not finished yet and will contain spoilers for the eventual story





	Ladia Visikia

Carl looked at Ladia, happy he had found her again. He had spent so long apart from her, being questioned by those who did not understand her noble purpose, to extend her life and her wisdom forever.

That dratted elf maiden was particularly vexing, the One in Red. She had made presumptuous guesses about his lady! The nerve!

His Lady, the half-elf Visikia, was as he had always seen her, pale and gaunt, crouched over a body strapped to a table, a sheet over it, and her tattered Academy lab coat covering her slender figure. She was taking notes, most likely of her progress, and she finally turned to Carl.

Her hazel eyes, as he had always seen them, were bright with anger and contained a dancing madness that Carl had felt was part of her charm. Her face broke into that wicked smile he loved and she beckoned him forward.

She cast off the sheet and pointed at the body. His eyes were a sickly kind of red, with his pupils being a bright white. His teeth were long and pointed, and his skin was mottled an icy blue and a snowy white.

"A vampire," Ladia said in that chilling way that had always excited him, "Capable of feeding on the blood of innocents, near invulnerable, and immortal unless directly killed. A true gateway to immortality."

Carl marveled at the man in front of him, "You have done it my Lady," he said in hushed tones, "You have created a true immortal."

"Alas I wish I had. I found these fine specimens. The city is full of them. I seek the ways of replicating what cursed blood has already done. I'm so close Carl. I just need your help to make it a reality."

Carl gasped, excited that he could help his Lady, the woman that had been his life for seven years.

"Anything you ask of me, my Lady, I will do!"

Carl waited for her to finally give him his first task of several weeks being away, ready for his work to begin once more, Ladia walked around the table towards him and he watched her face, her shapely lips, not noticing the long dagger she lifted from the surgery table.

She approached him, her preferred perfume wafting over him. He near bounced in his excited state not noticing the dagger coming up to line with his left breast.

She stepped closer and leaned in, the dagger barely touching his clothes. Whispering she said,

"Bleed for me, Carl."

Carl was alive only long enough to register the pain of his wound, and then he breathed his final breath.


End file.
